tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jörgen Winther/Career
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , , , ( years old) |residence = , |nationality = |job = Quidditch Player ∙ Quidditch Captain ∙ Quidditch Manager ∙ Businessman |organisation = Muggle-Born Network, Morð er Morð |nw = § 1 billion |height = 6'5" |spouse = Meave Winther (m 1971) |children = 4 |parents = Hulda Frisk & Ingmar Winther |position = |fullo = 1960-1980 |fullob = Swedish National Team |hidem = -------------- |ten = 1965-1980 |tenb = Gällivare Gengångare |nine = 1959-1965 |nineb = Västernorrland Valkyries |hideg = ---- }} For Swedish National Team Quidditch World Cup 1962 Year The took place in , and was won by . In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Alvar Adamsson, and reached the quarter final, where they were defeated by . 1966 Year The took place in , and was won by . In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Alvar Adamsson, and reached the second round, where they were defeated by . 1970 Year The took place in , and was won by . In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Jörgen Winther , and reached the second round, where they were defeated by . 1974 Year The took place in , and was won by . In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Jörgen Winther , and reached the quarter final, where they were defeated by the tournament winners. : *''' was origianlly supposed to be held in , but had to be moved due to the ''' vs match unexpectedly being in its fifth day of play, and therefore both teams were still occupying the pitch. : ** due to the extreme weather conditions the team's chaser Hulda Ingvarsdóttir was injured, and so had to be sreplaced by a substitute chaser, Páll Magnússon. Jörgen Winther, captain and one of their beaters, nearly suffered this same fate, but luckily regined control without sustaining injury. 1978 Year The took place in the , and was won by Swedish National Team. In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Jörgen Winther , and won the tournament for Sweden for the first time in over 500 years. This (combined with the favour of the king) is what earned Anton, Gabriel Holmström and Jörgen Winther the title of Riddare Charmör, Awarded in January of . European Quidditch Cup 1960 Year 1964 Year 1968 Year 1972 Year 1976 Year 1980 Year Friendly Matches United States (1980) For Västernorrland Valkyries Scandinavian Cup 1959 Year 1960 Year 1961 Year 1962 Year 1963 Year 1964 Year 1965 Year Swedish League 1959-1960 Season 1960-1961 season 1961-1962 Season 1962-1963 Season 1963-1964 Season 1964-1965 Season For Gällivare Gengångare Scandinavian Cup 1966 Year 1967 Year 1968 Year 1969 Year 1970 Year 1971 Year 1972 Year 1973 Year 1974 Year 1975 Year 1976 Year 1977 Year 1978 Year 1979 Year 1980 Year Swedish League 1965-1966 Season 1966-1967 Season 1967-1968 Season 1968-1969 Season 1969-1970 Season 1970-1971 Season 1971-1972 Season 1972-1973 Season 1973-1974 Season 1974-1975 Season 1975-1976 Season 1976-1977 Season 1977-1978 Season 1978-1979 Season 1979-1980 Season Category:Quidditch Career Page Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Career Page